1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wireless access point and a method and a device for controlling the wireless access point, and more specifically to a method and a device for controlling a wireless access point to optimize its coverage and capacity under in an environment of interference.
2. Description of Related Art
When services are provided using a wireless LAN, a house or a specific area is serviced using a single access point (“AP” hereinafter).
However, due to the structure of a building or the geographical features, the house or specific area may not be completely covered by the service using a single AP.
One way of solving this problem is by installing a separate AP (low-output AP) in shadow areas to widen the user's range of wireless communication.
However, when two APs happen to use the same channel, interference can occur in a certain area.
That is, when a separate AP is used to eliminate the shadow areas, the separate AP is designed to transmit a fixed transmission power, and the separate AP transmits an excessive transmission power in order to eliminate the shadow areas, causing interference and deteriorating the performance of the wireless network.
For this reason, Korean Patent Publication 2006-0034461 (Sub Access Point, system and method for controlling power of transmitting signal) discloses that the power level of a transmission signal output from a sub-AP is adjusted based on received signal strength indicator (RSSI) readings and frame error rate (FER) of a main AP, thereby eliminating shadow areas and minimizing interference between the main AP and the sub-AP. However, this Korean Patent Publication is restricted with the condition that the sub-AP itself needs to adjust the transmission power.
That is, since each of a plurality of sub-APs using the same channel needs to adjust the transmission power individually, it is impossible and inefficient to minimize the interference within a short period of time.